Superconducting digital technology has provided computing and/or communications resources that benefit from unprecedented high speed, low power dissipation, and low operating temperature. Superconducting digital technology has been developed as an alternative to CMOS technology, and typically comprises superconductor based single flux quantum superconducting circuitry, utilizing superconducting Josephson junctions, and can exhibit typical power dissipation of less than 1 nW (nanowatt) per active device at a typical data rate of 20 Gb/s (gigabits/second) or greater, and can operate at temperatures of around 4 Kelvin. Certain superconducting circuits in which Josephson junctions are the active devices can require a DC current bias of the Josephson junctions. Typical systems can provide the DC bias current directly using a bias resistor network, which can result in spurious magnetic fields and heat resulting from high power dissipation. The power budget in such circuits can be dominated by static power consumption, which can be dissipated in the bias resistor network whether or not the active device is switching.